In a conventional VCR, on recording a television program, when a tape end of the video cassette tape is detected by a tape end detecting sensor installed therein, a user ought to replace the cassette tape with a new video cassette tape and depress the record key for recording continuously the same television program. However, in such a case, there is a restriction that the user cannot record some of the content of a desired television program during the cassette tape replacing period, which is inconvenient for practical usage.
In consideration of such a restriction, a VCR of dual deck type has been proposed which is able to operate two decks complementarily as required. However, the VCR with the dual decks has caused various problems. Due to having two decks, it is complicated and requires a larger size in construction, and further it requires a higher cost in manufacture.